PMD: The False Prophet
by scrambledlizard
Summary: After a young boy is transformed into a Charmander, he lies about his origins by saying he is Ho-Oh's messenger. This lie soon leads to unexpected consequences as the Charmander heads out onto his adventure while many try to stop him, including one very powerful enemy he made...Darkrai.
1. Chapter 1

By the time that I had finally woken up, I was in a concrete cell with no windows, and long poles to the back of it…or I guess it was the front. I was rather disoriented at the time. There was about five poles, each the same distance apart than the next, blocking my escape, yet letting me see a concrete hallway and another cell across from me, which happened to be empty. I had no idea how I got there, my only sense of thought is the knowledge that I was asleep for a long time. But, to make things worse, I couldn't seem to remember my name. Or my friends. I just remembered that I was a boy. A trainer, I think. I couldn't exactly remember my age, and yet I was nauseous as heck. The world seemed so unreal…my body felt strange. It tingled, as if something was wrong with it. I didn't bother to look however, which was one of my most stupid mistakes. Finally, a strange blue pokemon with a shell wandered by, its eyes blood red, and a frown plastered upon its round face. A squirtle? Well if there was a squirtle, then it's trainer had to be nearby. But the Squirtle simply looked at me, and walked past, the trainer never coming.

Suddenly the squirtle came back and looked at me again, before rubbing its eyes and looking at me once more.

"Um…hello?" I croaked out.

"He's awake!" The squirtle yelled out, causing me to scream and giving me a mini-heart attack. Squirtles weren't supposed to talk!

"What's wrong? Are you stupid or something?" it responded, staring at me. I opened my mouth to reply and then wrapped my hand around one of the poles, trying to get a grip. That's when I made the second big mistake of the day. I looked at my hand. Orange, a few scales, stubby fingers with black claw-like fingernails. In that instant, the Squirtle said something else, but I have no idea what it was. All I know is that I felt more dizzy than ever, and in a second, the world was spinning. There was a THUMP! As my body hit the floor, and the world went black.

Once more, I woke up. The Squirtle stared at me.

"Seriously? You black out as soon as you wake up? I thought you were going to be out for ANOTHER few months."

I garbled up something, still trying to process it all.

"Honestly, you are the strangest Charmander I have ever met." It said.

I garbled up some more gibberish, before gathering myself. Shaking my head, I began:

"I'm a human."

"What's a human? You're a Charmander!" The squirtle said.

"No. I'm a human." I repeated, holding firm my stance.

"Okay, you're a human and my grandmother is the nonexistent Ho-Oh."

"But Ho-Oh does exist…"

"Great, you are nutty as a…um..really crazy nut."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up. Care to explain how you got to Murschia Town?"

"I have no idea what a Murschia is! I just want to go home."

The squirtle remained silent, before shaking its head, and opening the cell.

"I had orders to keep you here to find out more about you. Are you some kind of alien Charmander?"

"Wait…you say that believing in Ho-Oh is nutty, but you believe in aliens?"

"I don't need this." The squirtle said, before closing the cell and walking away.

"Wait!" I called out after him. He kept walking.

"I'll tell you everything!" I screamed out. He stopped and wandered back, with a strange look on his face. Of course, I still didn't know how I got here. But the only way out of this cell was to improvise. And it had to be believable…

"My name is…um…Daniel. I met the rainbow guardian…Ho-Oh…and um, he sent me here to, um, spread peace and warn you all of a, err…coming great darkness?" I said, before grinning. The squirtle stared at me.

"There is no Ho-Oh." He said.

"Um…I'm living proof that there is. How else do you think I got here?"

"Well…you did show up in a glowing yellow sphere…fine. Tell me of this coming darkness."

For a second, I really just wanted to blurt out "NO." and leave him on a cliffhanger. Then I realized the situation that I was in, and figured that I had to let my imagination go wild.

"Pokemon around the world are being corrupted by a strange plague spread by the evil Darkrai. The plague takes control of the pokemon's mind and forces them to hail Darkrai. He's building up an army with this plague and plans to assault Or-kai-ush to spread darkness across the universe and turn us all into his slaves!" I said.

Suddenly, I realized that Or-Kai-Ush was Arceus. But, the squirtle seemed to understand.

"You're telling me that all these nonexistent deities, Ho-Oh, Darkrai, Arceus, are real? And that we're all about to be caught in a middle of a war with darkness and the shadows itself?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

He paused.

"I believe you. We must get ready for this coming threat."

Perhaps I should have told the poor Squirtle that I made it all up. He unlocked my cell and escorted me out of the prison, and told me that it was an honor to meet Ho-Oh's prophet. I was led into the "RTHQ" (Rescue Team Headquarters) where many rescue teams head into dungeons to capture escaped criminals, rescue hostages, even save the world on a few occasions. He showed me to a small room in the right wing of the RTHG with a small pile of hay in the middle to serve as a bed.

He then left to inform the people that ran the RTHQ about the coming threat and about the newly arrived prophet.

I climbed into the small haystack and sighed. This was just not my day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, a bell rang and a Ursaring walked in, with a warm smile.

"Come on, newcomer. Even though you're not a rescue team member, you should have breakfast with us. I'll show you where it is."

After being led through a maze of twists of turns that I was sure to forget soon, we arrived at a table where many others were settling in. The Ursaring took a seat with his rescue team: a Feraligatr and a Charizard. I looked around and found a seat next to a Pachirisu.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. The Pachirisu looked at me shyly.

"Are you a Rescue Team member?"

"No. Are you?"

"I wish. But I can't find another person to start a rescue team with me." It said sadly.

"So…how'd you get here?" I asked.

"I was going to ask the Statics to join them this morning, and they said that we should talk about it after breakfast. So I was led here, and…yeah."

"Well, I'm sort of a prophet." I lied. The Pachirisu stared at me.

"You're a…a…WHAT?"

"Nevermind." I said swiftly, as Mr. Mimes passed out our foods. A Chatot perched at the edge of the far end of the table chanted the rules of being in a rescue team, before finishing with: "MILES GO FOR SMILES!" The whole table broke out in laughter besides the Pachirisu and me, who didn't quite understand what a huge mistake the Chatot just made. After that, we ate our food in a noisy table with the cacophonous sound of munching, silverware, talking, laughter, and all surrounding us.

Once done, everyone left but the Statics, Pachirisu, and me.

A Joltik and a Elekid walked up to us. Both of them looked kind and friendly, yet they were still laughing about something rather strange.

They glanced at me, before talking to the Pachirisu.

"Okay, so, we're a fairly new team. You still want to join us?" the Elekid said.

"Yes please." Pachirisu replied.

"Do you have any experience or recommendations?" the Joltik asked.

"Well…no…" The Pachirisu said shyly.

"Okay, I want you to do a test spar against us. Your friend can help." The Elekid said.

"Or you can just 1v1 one of us, your choice."

The Pachirisu looked at me.

"Well, do you want to help?" it asked. I figured in a new world, a new ally, such as a member of the Statics may be useful. So I nodded.

We left the RTHQ and headed into a grassy, open field.

The four of us looked at each other, before the Joltik declared "GO!"

The Pachirisu darted forwards and hit with an electric attack onto the Joltik, which didn't do much considering it wasn't very effective. The Elekid headed straight for me, in a full on blitz, to which I jumped out of the way and countered by trying to spit fire at it….TRYING. A puff of smoke came out of my mouth. I guess that I didn't know the move yet or something. The Elekid rounded about and hit me with an electric attack, that caused my body to have a brief spasm, and fall to the floor. I got up, and prepared to strike back, but suddenly electricity coursed through my veins causing me to howl out in pain, while my body couldn't move. Paralyzed. Elekid charged into me, this time a direct hit, causing me to cringe. Deciding I had enough with this, I brought my claw-like fingernails into the Elekid, drawing a few drops of blood, and causing three red marks across his chest. He yelled out, before glaring at me.

He threw something at me, and in an instant all went hazy.

"Don't you just love items?" he taunted playfully, as I stumbled about trying to regain focus. In an instant I was slammed. By the time I had regained my focus, I was right next to Pachirisu, who was trying to work its way out of strings that were inflicted upon it by Joltik.

The Electabuzz approached me. I was ready to fight…but then the electricity coursed through my veins again causing me to scream out as I fell to the floor, panting, my body not moving. The Joltik advanced on Pachirisu and bit it multiple times. The Pachirisu cried out as the Elekid charged me AGAIN.

I licked my bloodied lips and pounced upon the Elekid before descending my snapping jaws into his skin, using a firm BITE! Attack. He stared at me, eyes widened.

"I didn't know Charmanders could pull of the Bite move so smoothly…I didn't know Charmanders could use the Bite move at all." He gasped.

"Well, I'm a very special Charmander." I replied with a grin, which was true. Perhaps being a human at one point caused my transformation to give me strange new abilities…like learning BITE!

The two of us charged at each other once more, and I fell to the ground, on all fours letting the Elekid trip over me. I then pounced on him as he got up and performed another BITE! Attack. He hit me with an electric attack and I yelled out. I brought my claw into his shoulder, scratching him once more, before the Elekid threw a blue, spherical orb at me. In an instant, I was all the way across the field. I ran towards him, and could see that he was clearly weakened. But he ate a small blue berry just as I reached him. As I was about to perform a scratch, my body froze again. He brought a fist down upon my head and in an instant, I felt weak.

Wobbling about, I had to win. I had to! But my body would not obey me, as more painful electricity ran through it. The Elekid seized the opportunity, and defeated me.

When I woke up, I discovered that the Pachirisu had been defeated too. She looked at me, saddened. The Elekid and the Joltik approached us, with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"That was fun! Thanks guys!" the Elekid said, smiling towards us, kindly.

"Amber, you're welcome to join our team any time." The Joltik said merrily, nodding towards the Pachirisu, whose name I now knew as Amber.

"But…we lost." Amber said, obviously confused.

"However, you put up a decent fight for one with so little experience. Amber, your potiential is great, and in no time flat, you'll be just as good as us." The Joltik said warmly.

Amber smiled as she got up and walked towards her new team.

"Thanks, for everything." She said, looking at me.

"No problem. My name's Daniel by the way." I said, and the two of us shook hands.

As they headed off, Amber turned around:  
"Perhaps we shall meet again someday." She joyously called out. The Elekid nodded, signaling that he believed we would.

But, I agreed with the Elekid. That fight WAS fun. It was at that time that I had decided to form a recue team of my own.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

One small haystack, in one small yet reasonable room. When I finally thought things were heading up for me, the whole transformation of myself suddenly struck me. Sure, maybe this life wasn't going so bad…but what exactly happened to me? I woke up in a prison cell, as a Charmander, and yet I pushed everything aside, my brain working on how to get out of the prison, instead of focusing on the larger issue: I had been transformed, and somehow thrust into an alternate reality where pokemon could speak and form teams to rescue one another. The thought that I might've died struck me. What if this was just some sort of twisted limbo? While I was a human, did I murder? I thought about a trainer a while ago, but not all trainers use their pokemon for good. But, the real question was: Why am I here?

Four fingers, each with long, sharp black fingernails. Claws. I opened and closed a fist. How was I able to adjust to my new body so quickly? No matter what happened, it was there that I knew I had to find out why I was really here. However, asking people for help would eliminate everything. Soon, that Squirtle and the people that ran the RTHQ would catch on to my fib, and who knew what consequences would soon follow. I needed someone that I could trust…perhaps Amber, but by now she was going off on adventures with Team Static.

Another thought rushed me. The duel with the Elekid. How had I been able to fight so easily without any experience whatsoever? It was luck, I guess, but something was wrong. This new body was different, but I adapted to it as soon as I realized that I was a Charmander. Perhaps it had a mind of its own? And how come all my memories were gone? Daniel. That name came out so naturally…telling the Squirtle my name was Daniel. Why? Perhaps my name in my reality actually was Daniel and I just so happened to remember or something? Did that mean that the rest of my memories were never truly forgotten, just hidden within?

"BREAKFAST!" a loud voice called, interrupting my soul search. The Ursaring stood in my doorway and beckoned me forth.

"So, you're big news, eh? I was walking by the headmasters door and I heard that you're Ho-Oh's messenger! I'm so excited to actually meet you!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, it's true…that's me…messenger boy." I said, gulping down my guilt. He led the way to breakfast once again, and once more I sat next to Amber. Joltik and Elekid joined us.

"Hi, Daniel!" Amber said cheerfully, with a smile.

"Oh…um…hi?" I said, trying to act casual. But all the questions and the shock of it all was overwhelming. She said something else to me, but I was lost in my own world wondering which piece of the puzzle I was missing. Suddenly, a shock went into my system and I jolted back into reality.

"What's the matter with you? You seem like you're in some alternate dimension or something!" the Elekid said, rolling its eyes.

"Um…" was all that I could say, as food was passed out. I ate it like an animal, like I did the other day. What was wrong with me? Why did this all feel so…natural? So fitting, so good?

"Anyways, have you ever thought of joining a rescue team yourself?" the Joltik asked.

"No. But I've thought of forming one!" I replied, laughing. Suddenly, this casualness took over. Like it had from the moment that I woke up. Suddenly, all the questions were gone and I was having fun with my friends. Nothing seemed wrong at all.

"Good luck with that!" Amber said, laughing. Her high-pitched voice was strangely challenging me.

"Oh, I bet there's someone who'll start the team with me!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not really. Working in a rescue team in kind of dangerous and many people don't really want that kind of danger." The Elekid replied.

"Let's just eat already." I muttered, before digging in and asking for seconds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once done, the four of us left the RTHQ together. Team Static was eager to go onto a mission, while I was eager to begin my quest to find a partner. As we began to part ways, I gave Amber a small fist bump. There was a jolt of static that passed through my system, causing Amber to giggle. Ha ha, real funny. As she walked off, I watched her. Suddenly, her entire being vanished. Into thin air. Gone. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes, and she was back again in the same place that she had vanished, casually strolling towards her teammates. Nobody seemed to have notice Amber's vanishing, causing me to pass it off as some weird trick of light. How wrong I was.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd cheered. I stepped into the arena, a Spinarak on the other side. The walls of the cage were thick and high, but the bleachers were higher. Pokemon filled every row of the bleachers, looking down into the arena to observe the brawl.

"And, so if I win this, then you'll join my rescue team, right?" I asked.

"If you can beat me within four turns, or finish me off without taking any blow whatsoever, then yes." The Spinarak said, growling. It's face was sinister, but I was desperate. Even entering underground fighting contests to start this team.

"What do you mean four turns?" I asked. The Spinarak rolled its eyes.

"Every time that you and I both attack, a turn passes. So by the time that both of us attack a number of three times, that's three turns." It explained, with a snarl.

"Alright. Let's do this!"I called out. In a second, we were in the brawl.

The Spinarak spun silk out of its mouth effortlessly, shooting it at me and wrapping my feet up, tripping me. It then advanced towards me, its feet scuttling along the floor swiftly and quickly. I rolled onto my side, facing the rapidly approaching Spinarak, before clawing my way through the dirt. With my left hand still in the dirt floor of the underground arena, my right hand came forwards and landed a scratch attack on the Spinarak's face. It recoiled with a small cry before firing a purple needle at me, coming at rapid speed. I rolled out of the way and began to work on clawing the silk off of me. It fired another needle, this time missing completely without the need of me to move. I ripped the silk off and launched myself at the Spinarak. Left, right, left, left, right, dodging needles as I rapidly approached until I finally confronted my target, and brought my claws down and formed a scratch attack. Two turns had passed, because while the Spinarak had attacked(and missed) a lot, I had only attacked twice.

The Spinarak growled before making a strange face. In an instant, I felt reluctant to attack, and my agility had been cut down sufficiently. It fired another string shot, hitting the legs again. I fell down, and it string shotted again, covering my eyes. Everything was pitch dark. I rolled around blindly, scratching at thin air over and over.

"That's over four turns now, kid. And I doubt you'll be able to defeat me without taking any damage whatsoever."

"I haven't taken any damage so far, you creep!" I called out, before ripping off the string covering my face. I found it hadn't moved at all, and instead just watched my blind frenzy in amusement. I began to work on untying my legs as it rapidly approached. My legs were freed quickly, and I charged at it as well. It fired a needle at me when we had reached each other…the purple needle…that went right in between my legs.

"You REALLY need to work on your aim." I taunted, before launching furious scratch attacks. The Spinarak quivered on the floor, defeated.

"Easy as pie." I said with a grin to my new reluctant partner. Suddenly, I was swept into the air. Scrambling to grab onto something, I was slammed to the ground. Hard. Getting up, while trying to regain my breath, the Spinarak choked out a few words.

"You'll need someone else, bub. You took damage."

"But that's cheating!" I cried out, before turning around and facing a Swellow. Looking back at the Spinarak, it replied:

"I said you had to take no damage whatsoever. I didn't say it had to be from me."

I wanted to protest, but I knew that if I did, that Swellow would easily slam me to the ground again. I walked out of the arena, sulking as I arrived back to the surface.

"Ex-excuse me?" a small voice called out.

"WHAT?" was all that I said as I turned around, still in quite a bad mood before coming face to face with a small Ralts that quivered.

"Oh…I didn't mean to yell, but…" I said, trying to fix my mistake. The small Ralts seemed obviously scared.

"Nevermind." It said as it walked back towards the arena.

"Listen, I'm really sorry…" I tried to say, but it just quickened its pace. I ran towards it, trying to figure out what it even wanted in the first place. Ralts's are pretty defenseless, so that yell must have severely spooked it. It suddenly turned around, and in an instant all went hazy. I scraped at thin air and tackled the floor, hurting myself as I tried to get a grip on reality. The ground was twisting and distorting, the sky turning a strange pink while the clouds swirled around intensely. Suddenly, the illusion was gone, but so was the Ralts. A confusion attack. I should've known. I sulked, heading back to the RTHQ.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One day had passed. After breakfast, I headed outside to resume my search. Amber wished me luck, the Elekid handed me an oran berry in case anything went wrong and the Joltik told me about their newest mission to save a small missing Azumarill. I headed back down to the underground fight arena, wondering if anyone else would like to have a REAL fair challenge. Lots of these guys liked challenges and fighting, and they could be useful on a rescue team.

"Daniel." A small voice called out. I spun around, wondering who was trying to talk to me. I saw the small Ralts from the day before.

"Oh…hi." I said sheepishly, feeling awkward.

"You hurt my sister yesterday." The small Ralts said angrily.

"Is your sister a Spinarak?" I asked, trying to figure out what exactly this small Ralts was trying to say.

"My sister is a Ralts like me. She tried to join your team but you went hostile."

"Whoa, I didn't do anything! I just kind of shouted…."

"My sister and I can sense emotions and read auras. At the moment, yours was most definently hostile."

"Okay, so what about it? I said I was sorry!"

"I want a fight."

"A-a what?"

"You win, and I'll join your stupid team. I win, you have to admit you lied about being a prophet."

"Whoa! How'd you know?" I asked quietly, scared.

"Your aura's guilty side shows it all over."

"Listen, I appreciate your offer, but I'd prefer a partner…"

"Who'd be more willing and cooperative? I can see you're lost, Daniel. And that you mean well. If we do end up on a team, then I promise that I'd work as hard as I can while keeping your secret."

"Deal." I said, on impulse.

Right before the fight began, a strange feeling overtook my mind. In a second, everything was spinning around and I saw a silhouette on the wall, like…a small boy. Turning around to see who was casting this shadow, I saw…nothing. In an instant, I was back waiting for the fight. But everything felt wrong again. Once more the questions that had vanished came back. What was going on? Why did I keep losing sight of what mattered? The transformation must have something to do with it. But as I looked back, everything was more hazy than ever. Even the name Daniel sounded made-up and fake. I tried to think of a Pokemon trainer, and for a second, I thought: What's a trainer? What could it mean? I was a Charmander, right? Suddenly, that horrifying moment was gone and I realized what could be happening. Perhaps the longer that I was here in this reality, the more distant my real memories become…

The dizzy feeling was returning. No…I couldn't lose control. Not again. Never again. It felt wrong. Everything here was wrong! Why did Amber disappear? I wanted to go back to my reality more than anything. Nothing was right here…in an instant all those thoughts were gone as I walked into the arena. I'm a trainer, I knew that much, but perhaps being a Charmander was better? Everything here was right. I had new friends, and the battles were simply exhilarating.

"I can't wait for this battle." I whispered, eagerly anticipating the near future.

The Ralts and I entered the arena. In an instant, the battle had begun!

The arena's dirt floor melted, leaving me falling. Screaming, without control. I flailed around, before hitting a checkered floor. A large Ralts, ten times the size they usually are appeared in front of me. I rushed to attack it, but it vanished and I headbutted the floor, before the checkered floor turned back into dirt. I had hurt myself in my own confusion. The Ralts stood still.

"Honestly, Daniel, is that all you've got in you?" it asked.

"Shut up!" I cried as I rushed towards it. I tripped on my way there for some reason, but fell upwards. Through the roof of the arena, and into a strange portal. In an instant, I was tied up to a table, as a strange creature approached. Darkrai.

"What do you want with me?" I called towards it.

"You have lied, Daniel. You have got multiple rescue teams preparing to go to war with me, and my good name tarnished." It said angrily. It was about to continue, but in a second, the table was absorbed into the darkened ground, as I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. When I had opened them, I was on the ground, right next to the Ralts, coughing up dirt that I had apparently ate.

"This is way too easy." It sighed.

No. I wasn't going to let this happen. I wasn't going to be beat up by some psychic thought-reading freak!

"Well, that's insulting." It said looking downwards.

I brought my claw up and prepared for a scratch attack, before the Ralts unzipped itself, and out came an Entei. I wondered how an Entei could fit into a Ralts costume as I leapt back, cancelling the attack. The Entei opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. That's when I realized: Entei's can't fit into Ralts costumes! This was confusion like the previous visions. I rushed towards the Entire and scratched it's front, left leg. Instantly the Entei vanished and revealed a Ralts, with a scratch mark running down it's chest.

It panted, obviously weary. I tackled it and brought my jaws in, biting into its soft, white body. The Bite move was super effective, as the Ralts fainted, while I pulled my bloodied jaws off from its soft, reddened body.

"You…won…" it faintly said, before it passed out.

After the battle, I consumed my Oran berry as the Ralts approached.

"Well, I suppose we're partners now." It said, a hint of bitterness in its voice.

"I'm sorry, but a deal is a deal." I said, holding out my hand for it to shake.

"Well, my name is Ralf. Let's head to the RTHQ and form your team." It said softly, before walking past me, leaving me hanging. I imagined what Amber would look like when she discovered I had discovered a teammate so quickly and easily. I left with Ralf, as we moved towards the towering RTHQ…

(Side Note: Woot! Side Notes in PMD: FP! Anyways, the alter-ego was added in to satisfy my one reviewer. Yes, Ralf is now a main character, and Ralf is a boy. I urge you to read on, and to review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!)


End file.
